


A Hardstrong XXXmas

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work, xmas - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Lolicon, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shota, Sibling Incest, Teen Sex, Yaoi, family love, pedo, slut, slut wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnie's first obstacle is his wife, Betty Hardstrong, who became a prude after marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The King Takes the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> it's not mentioned but incest and pedophilia IS legal in THIS world, though it is rarely practiced. It is NOT legal in OUR world.

Arnie Hardstrong has had a strong incest fetish since he was a little boy. But his family was disappointingly normal... so when he made a family of his own he enjoyed putting this kids into sports or activities that would show off their ass-ets like ballet, boys and girl scouts, catholic schools, wrestling and gymnastics. For a while he was content to watch them but after fifteen years he had reached his breaking point... so he devised a plan that would bear fruit by Xmas.

For the a whole year he set up cameras and subliminal devices in everyone's room including his own for his wife's sexual edification. Each device opened their minds to certain sexual desires. Every month he upped the intensity and depravity. By thanksgiving his family became more "touchy-feely" and looser with conventional dress codes around the house... now at the eve of Xmas Arnie would soon reap his rewards.

Breakfast at the Hardstrong house soon began. His wife Betty, a dark haired beauty that usually dressed in conservative clothes, was now prancing around the house with a loosely tied robe in where anyone could see her bountiful bosoms without too much trouble. Her bubble butt was accentuated by the strategically tied robe, it was long enough to cover her ass but short enough to show off her stocking clad legs. Her glasses and hazel eyes just added to her beauty as she cooked breakfast.

The children came down one at a time, first the youngest, his eight year old daughter Cindy in her unitard, she inherited her mother's eyes but got her father's lighter hair color. The unitard showed off her little bubble butt and the tutu just added to her cuteness.

His youngest son, nine year old Sammy, soon followed in his tight blue footie pajamas, it didn't take much to see his little hard on through the fabric. Arnie's favorite thing about his son was his lips and ass, he had the family bubble butt, but coupled together his large eyes and pouty lips you've got the most sexy shota ever born.

Eve, his eleven year old tomboy daughter and Brandon her twin, came down. Eve always use to wear loose fitting jeans and t-shirts but recently she began wearing loose tank tops that show off her wonderful budding breast and tight ripped jeans that gives her ass a nice round shape. Brandon on the other hand was a nerd, skinny with glasses messy hair but awfully cute. He shares a lot of his sister's attributes like her gorgeous full lips and her shapely ass. He was quite slovenly before his father tampered with their behavior, but even so he still wears video-game t-shirts and jeans though now they're tighter.

Toni, his thirteen year old goth daughter and Jeremy his fifteen year old jock son soon joined the table. Toni was growing into a perfect dark beauty like her mother and well endowed for a teen... her normal catholic school uniform just added to her goth persona making her look even more naughty. But today, she was wearing her black and purple jean skirt with black and purple striped thigh-high socks, combat boots, purple suspenders and black and white crop-top with long black gloves.

Jeremy was the typical jock type, but for a year he's been acting a bit unsure of himself... because of the conditioning, it has made him look at men and boys in a whole different light. To the point where his jack off sessions include fingering his ass. He was wearing just speedo shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey mom," Jeremy said, as he kissed her on the lips, a now normal greeting in the household "Hey pops." he said as he also kissed his father on the lips as all of the kids did as they came down.

"How's my boy?" Arnie said playfully smacking his ass, the boy just smiled enjoying the feel of a man's hand on his ass.

Arnie sat at the table with his untied robe and speedo, smiling to himself as he watched his sexy family doing things most families would find disgusting. Jeremy and Toni went around the table kissing their siblings in turn, before having a seat. the two youngest kids were fondling Toni, asking about boobs with sincere curiosity. Without pushing their hands away she calmly answered the kids' questions, showing them her nipple, explaining that it is extremely sensitive. Brandon began to touch his brother's hard cock through his speedo and asked him whether he was going to get that big, Jeremy assured him he would feeling his dick through his jeans. As Betty sat down after serving breakfast, Eve leaned over to hug her mother burying her face in her tits, enjoying the sensation. Betty didn't push her off but told her it was time to eat... they both looked disappointed when she stopped.

A vital part of his plan had already been carried out. To not having sex with his wife for a week to get her horny enough to suggest incest herself.

-two days earlier-

"Ummmm... honey?" Betty walked up to her husband in her most sexual outfit. She wore long black stockings, a garter belt and corset (that was tied up with the help of the two youngest kids earlier in the day). With her glasses she looked like the most sexy teacher ever.

"Do you think we can..." she started to blush. "We can even role play."

"Sorry babe, but I've had a rough day," Arnie lied. He was an author of the highest selling smut books on the market... so they were rich. "I'm a little tired."

"Oh come on," she pouted, "I'll role play as anything or anybody you want."

"Oh really... if you can guess who I want you to be, I'll give you the fucking of your life." he said baiting her.

She went into the closet to change. When she returned she was wearing her daughter's old plaid skirt and her old button up shirt... she was dressed as Toni. "Daddy, I did something bad today." she said sexily with a finger in her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to role-play as our daughter?" Arnie asked not able to hide his evil smile.

"Oh come off it, I know you've been looking at our kids sexually for years." she said smiling as she slowly crawled on the bed toward him. "I use to think it was sick but recently I kind of know how you feel..." She kissed him deeply.

"Oh really?" he said as he started to fondle her double D's

"Of course you perv, I'm your wife, I know what turns you on." She undid her shirt letting her tits free from the tight fabric. "You've always been obsessed with our kids." She began to kiss his chest

"Knowing this, your still with me?" he said leading her.

"If you weren't so rich I would have left you long ago... But I think I've caught your... perviness." She said as she pulled down his speedos.

"Really, why?" He said with a smile.

"Cause I want them too," She mounted his hard member as she confessed "I want to feel Cindy and Sammy eat me out... Ohhhh... I want to watch you deflower our daughters.. Yesss!!! Ahhhh... I want to see you fuck our boys."

"You're a nasty mother." Arnie stated as he enjoyed the look of his wife going crazy with incestual lust.

"Yes!!! I am... I want to fuck our sons and taste our daughters... Fuuuck!!! I want to make them sluts."

"Are you sure?" He asked trying not to cum too soon. "What if I bring home strangers to fuck our kids just to watch?"

"Yess... we can whore them out!!! Ohhhh!!!! Ahhhhh!!!" She began cumming.

"What if I buy dogs to fuck you and the kids?"

"Yes!!! I'm ok with it!! I want to see them take a fucking dog dick!!" She screamed. "I want you to see me tied to a dog... I wanna show you what a good bitch I can be!!! Ahhh.... Uhhhh...." She was halfway hysterical now, experiencing her third mind blowing orgasm.

"Let's see if you can really be a good bitch!" He pushed down his convulsing wife and reached for the lube, slathering it in and around her ass hole and then his cock. Part of his conditioning included morning and evening enemas for a clean ass fucking. He pulled her up and slowly entered her ass.

"Yess!! fuck my ass I'm a doggy mommy!!! fuck me like a bitch!!!" She screamed.

On her cue he thrust into her in one go. He pulled her hair as she screamed. "I want you to bark like the bitch you are." he whispered into her ear.

"Aaarooo!!!! Arf, arf!! Bark!!" She started to pant between barks.

"I'm gonna fuck Toni like this." He said

"Bark!!" She said in agreement.

"I'll even fuck Eve, our little tomboy like this."

"Arf!!" She agreed as she pushed back to meet every thrust.

"And our sweet little boy will have my cock in him just like this!!!" As he finished he came into her ass.

"Arooo!!!" She howled cumming again from the feeling of being dominated alone. The two collapsed on the bed exhausted.

After a while Arnie started to kiss his wife, she turned to kiss him back. "Are your really alright with everything I said?" he asked.

"Yes..." she kissed him deeply, "I truly want to turn our kids into your personal slut whores..." she flipped him over hearing a distinct "pop" as his cock was pulled out of her ass, "And me too, I'll fuck whatever or whoever you want me to, I want to be your dirty bitch whore." she said as she began to suck his dick.

"Good," he said petting her head, "Tomorrow you're gonna help me pick out presents for our kids..." he smiled as she sucked all the juices from his cock.

As she felt husband's cum leak out of her ass the only thing she could think of was that she wished one of her kids could lick it up... an after shock hit her with that nasty thought. She knew she had changed the family dynamic forever... but the thought of corrupting their kids made her so horny that she didn't care.

continued in chapter 2 Snow loli


	2. Snow Loli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that his wife is on board, he dresses his kids in their sexy Xmas outfits and his youngest daughter is the first to experience their new family love.

The day went on like normal... and Arnie's plan would soon be implemented. Though the family was now very open to touching and feeling, it was almost always through clothes and no actual contact.

After breaking his wife the night before, she helped him set everything up... the two went out shopping for everything they would need. so the next day Arnie's plans would come to fruition.

-Xmas-eve night-

Arnie dressed up as santa and they had decorated his favorite chair for the occasion, if it wasn't for Arnie's lack of weight he would have looked like one of those mall santas. He was big and fit for his age and a bit hairy he didn't need the beard if he didn't shave for a couple of days and colored it white. but he wanted his kids to know it was him and the thought of a fake mall santa fucking his children (even if it were him) turned him on.

"Ok kids get into your special Xmas outfits." their mother said with a horny gleam in her eye.

When the kids came back all looking extremely sexy...

Cindy was in a little snow fairy costume; it was a white unitard that rode up high on the sides, it almost looked like a really sexy one piece swim suit that was see through. The "dress" part was just sparse pieces of lace, it was more like thin belts of lace making a pattern across her waist then a dress. To top it all off she had small fluffy wings, a wand and a sliver tiara.

Sammy was in a santa bunny costume; he had on a santa hat on with bunny ears coming out of them, a tight red crop top without sleeves, tight red short-shorts with candy cane stripe trim on the top, white lace at the leg area and a fluffy white bunny tail. He had on white frilly sleeveless cuffs with a red band to hold them on. His socks were white thigh highs and he had on red and black shoes. He was the most fuckable shota bunny you could ever imagine.

Eve was in what looked like blue jean chaps they were tight and form fitting at the top but flared out as it went down. Her crotch and ass were showing, only covered by a red and white striped thong, she was in a candy cane striped tube top, finger less denim gloves and a santa hat to top it off.

Brandon looked like a sexy elf; he had on a white and silver tube top, a black collar with a silver bell, white and silver striped gloves, matching striped thigh high socks held up by white garter belts and silver clips, white short shorts that looked like really tight women's underwear, he was almost popping out of them as he got hard looking at his scantily clad family... and finally a white elf hat to complete the look. 

Toni was the darkest of the group, looking like a black and red gothic-lolita; she had on black and green striped stockings with garter belts, black lace sheer thong. She was almost popping out of her black corset with red laces, her areola were just showing. a red and black choker, dark green and red striped gloves that did not cover her hands, instead they met at the middle finger... finally her top hat with a velvet stripe, a dark green and burgundy striped cane and black fuck-me-boots.

Jeremy was the most simple and most revealing he had on a red and white jock strap, red and white knee high socks jingle shoes (like xmas elves), red suspenders that clipped to his jockstrap, a floating collar with black tie (like chip-n-dale dancers) and santa hat. 

After the kids came out Betty came out in her sexy Mrs. Claus costume; she had her hair up, glasses, a red collar that said Ho on it, a red corset with fluffy white trim, red sheer gloves with the same fluffy trim, red thigh high boots held up with red garter belts and a thong that really only covered her clit... her pussy lips were fully exposed.

Everybody complimented each other, again trying to feel each other up... without actually touching. The younger kids even getting bold enough to touch mommy's lips... with her permission of course.

"Mommy, your leaking" said Sammy innocently.

"Are you going pee-pee Mommy?" asked Cindy smelling her fingers.

"No baby that's Mommy's 'honey' dear..." she said almost creaming from seeing her child lick her fingers to taste the "honey"

"It's not sweet..." the girl said, "But I like it!!" she exclaimed sharing her finger with her brother. he sucked off the juices and made an Mmmmm... sound as she pulled her fingers away.

"Ok." Arnie clapped to get everyone's attention, "it's time to sit on santa's lap and get your early presents." He didn't even try to conceal his wicked smile.

"This year we'll go by age, youngest to oldest, ok?" he said. as the other kids decide to sit down.

"Yay!!!" Squealed Cindy as she ran to her daddy's lap.

"But first," he said as he lifted up his little girl, sitting her on his lap. "I have a present for the whole family." He smiled as he undid his pants letting out his thick eight inch cock, Cindy's eyes widened as she gasped seeing her first adult dick.

"I think our family should love each other," He said as he lowered Cindy's head down to meet his cock. "In every way possible... so those of you with shorts pull away the velcro cover and show off what you have so we can love each other better."

Brandon found his covering and ripped it off, he saw Sammy having trouble so he helped him with it. leaving his brother's little hole and tiny penis exposed like his own, though his member was much larger than the boy's. As Sammy climbed on his mother to suck her tits Brandon couldn't ignore the boy's pink winking hole...

Cindy looked up at her daddy, he just nodded. She turned back to his monster and licked the head, then started to get into it... throughout the year he had been feeding everyone in his family cum and pussy juice (viva mommy) so they would have a taste for both, and it worked Cindy was soon licking all she could of her daddy's cock.

"Go love each other, but remember, I will be the first cock in all of you tonight..." He smiled as his new born cocksucker of a daughter was working his tool, he began playing with her little clitty and she was getting wet. "So lick and touch all you want but no penetration until I get you, understood?"

His family just moaned in agreement, all of them had their mouths full, with tits, pussies, ass or tongue. 

Betty was enjoying Sammy and Eve sucking on each nipple, as she began to masturbate. Toni was enjoying a sixty-nine with her brother Jeremy, she had always had a crush on him even before the mind conditioning. Brandon had his mouth firmly licking Sammy's ass careful not to stick his tongue into the boy's hole so as not to anger his daddy.

Arnie was extremely hard now and Cindy was dripping. he pulled her head off his dick, she looked up at him with tears from gagging on his shaft, and slobber dripping from her mouth... the subliminal suggestions on how to suck a cock and get extremely horny doing it so her pussy would loosen up... he also fed them all a certain muscle relaxer that affects while they are in a heightened state of arousal. He undid her unitard unmasking her beautifully bald pussy... her wetness made her mounds glisten.

"Ok my sweet princess, this will hurt a little but it will feel so good right after, ok?" He said kissing her deep as he lowered her down on his hot shaft. Little Cindy squirmed a little and felt a pinch, as her father broke her hymen, she quickly recovered and loosened up and it wasn't long before she was bouncing on her daddy's cock, though it didn't go in all the way she was happy with what she could fit in. Very soon she began to moan loudly.

"Daddy I feel funny, Ahhhh!!!" she said truly afraid.

"Don't worry dear, just let it flow and you will feel really good." He said knowing what was happening.

"O-ok daddy..." She held him tight, and stuffed as much of him into her as she could and began to cum wildly... Her father kissed her hard and her feelings intensify... after a what seemed like an eternity she hung limp in her father's arms gasping for breath.

"Ok honey that will be all for today I'll take your anal cherry tomorrow." he said as he licked up her sweat. He pulled her off his dick he saw her gaping hole and admired it for awhile.

"Sweetie take your babygirl, she needs a good licking..." he said, Betty pulled away from the cloister of mouths and hands from the couch.

"Finally" she thought as she took her little girl in her arms and kissed her, Cindy weakly kissed her mother back... she smiled after breaking away. Cindy wanted to do this more, she felt so pretty with her daddy inside her. She decided then and there to have as much cocks in her as possible...

"Sammy," Arnie said with excitement, the boy ran over to his daddy and in one motion he sat on his lap and began to suck his cock... "Good boy..." was all Arnie could say, proud of his little boy.

continued in chapter 3 here ---> Up the Bunny hole & A Slut is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question, who would YOU fuck?


	3. Up the Bunny hole & A Slut is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Sammy's turn and then, his sister Eve.

Brandon looked at his little sister, she was tired but happy. He noticed how soft her lips looked and decided it was a shame to let such a hot mouth go to waste.

Arnie loved the sound of his little boy slurping on his cock. He was better at it than his sister, thought Arnie as he began to lube up the boys ass with one finger full at a time.

"That's it, you're going to be daddy's little slut boy, right?" he asked stroking the boy's blond hair.

"Mmhhmmmm..." Sammy said, looking up at his daddy with his innocent eyes.

"Ok, that's it my boy, it's time for daddy's cock to taste your ass." He said, like a loving father telling his son that broccoli is good for him.

The boy's eyes lit up, like he was got the exact present he wanted for Xmas and with a 'pop' he released his father's man-meat. "Really daddy?" he said, unable to hide his giddiness.

The little boy stood-up on his dad's lap and with complete balance, his fluffy tail in his dad's face, he spreads apart his cheeks and slowly lowered himself on the hard tool. Arnie held him for extra support as the warm softness came down on his cock. It was better than he thought it would be, Arnie had found his new sleeping partner, he thought.

"Oh daddy I love you," Sammy confessed, as he began to move up and down on the shaft, "I play with my little hole every night thinking of you... Ohhh... I want to be your slut daddy!!! I want to be your wife!!!" he screamed.

"Ok son you can be daddy's new wife," He said as he fucked the boy, "Are you ok with that honey?" He called out to Betty.

"Yes," she said softly, still feeling guilty for letting her kids fall into this depravity. She was less than human, she thought. She was not worthy of love or being part of the family...especially because she wanted it more than anyone in the room and she knew it was wrong. She got up and walked over to the impaled boy and gave him her ring. "Here Sammy, you're daddy's wife now, ok?" she said misty eyed, she wasn't sure if it was because she just demoted herself or that she wanted to hurry back to lick her little girl's pussy.

"Ok do you hear that kids?" Arnie shouted. The kids looked up from their 'exploring' "Mommy's new family title is 'family cum-dump'" He said in a grandiose voice.

Betty smiled a bit, she was actually excited at the thought being used and abused by the family. It's because I deserve this, she thought, smiling again as she returned to her duty of eating out little Cindy.

"And for my first present to my new wife, I give you..." He paused and then filled his son's hole with his seed. Sammy began to have a dry orgasm as he accepted his present from his new husband.

After the two recovered from their great cum, they kissed like two lovers sealing their unspoken vows to each other. 

"Let me get the rest of my present." said Sammy as he hopped off his daddy's cock quickly turning around to lick up his present. After he was done he walked away sexily swinging his bunny tail with every step. Arnie watched as the sexy little boy walked away, cum dripping from his stretched hole.

He grabbed Brandon by the hair, who was still face fucking his sister. Sammy bent over in front of him and pulled his face into the cummy ass.

"Eat it," he demanded.

"Eve baby, come here and bring your daddy's cock back to life." Arnie was excited that he could finally say that without worrying, this freedom was wonderful.

Eve turned around, from eating out her mother and crawled over to her daddy in the sexiest way possible. She smiled wickedly as she proceeded to swallow his soft dick.

"Oh my..." he said "I never knew my sexy little tomboy was a closet slut." He closed his eyes as he enjoyed her warm mouth.

She smiled at the compliment, "Yeah daddy, I've always known you were a perv." She stated, after a few more sucks and licks she continued, "but when we were little you always looked at Brandon's ass and not mine," she pouted. "That's why I wanted to do everything Brandon did..." She was almost in tears, but she continued to suck his dick.

"Awww... baby, I was looking at you too." He said rubbing her cheek. "Trust me honey I wanted to fuck you just as much as I wanted to fuck your brother." He said as he pulled her up from his now hard cock, hugging her. "... Maybe a little more..." He whispered in her ear.

Eve smiled at the revelation and kissed him as hard and deep as she could. She then turned around, arched her back and asked him "Which hole daddy?" in her cutest voice ever.

"...I want your pussy baby." He said after taking a while to choose.

"Ok daddy, it's yours." She said.

Arnie took her up on her invitation and grabbed her hips lowering her onto his paternal penis.

"Oh... daddy... it- Ah!" She said in shock at such a large object entering her. She had always fingered herself but she could only ever stick in one finger so she mostly played with her clit, but this was incredible the feeling of being entered...it was turning her on more. Her slim smooth legs opened up more to give her daddy more room and access to her tight cunt.

"Just hold on baby, it will hurt just a bit," Arnie said. A second later he pushed through her hymen. She screamed, but he covered her mouth before she made too much of a sound. He held still for a moment and soon she began to move and moan. "Hmmm... my little girl is a slut."

"Yeah daddy I'm a slut." she said riding his cock.

"Do you want to be a real slut?" He whispered in her ear with a husky tone that made his young 11 year old girl moan even more.

"Yes, daddy I really want to be a real slut," she began to get excited.

"Good," He said smiling wickedly. "A real slut never wears underwear."

"Ok daddy I'll never wear panties again." She said taking mental notes.

"And sluts will always wear clothes that tell other people she is a slut." He said as if reading from a list.

"Alright daddy I will dress like I want to fuck." She was now bouncing on her dad's cock making her little tits bounce.

"A real slut will never turn down a chance to fuck or suck."

"Yes daddy I will always be ready to take any cock."

"Yes any cock, a slut will even let dogs fuck her, anyone or anything is allowed in your pussy at any time."

"Oh daddy!!!" She began to cum, "I'll be the best slut!! Ohhhh!!!! I'll fuck everyone in my class!!! I'll fuck all the teachers, even uncle Vlad!!!! I'll even fuck the old men that stare at me in the park!!!" The orgasm reached it's crescendo and she started to squirt all over her daddy's cock. It looked like a faucet that had been left running. It was so intense that she soon blacked out, still leaking.

When she came too her youngest brother had his balls and tiny penis in her mouth, she began to work her tongue all around his sack and hard prick. her mother and little sister were licking her sore pussy... I can't wait to fuck again, she thought to herself.

She looked over at Brandon on his knees being drilled by daddy and she smiled. I need to be a better slut, she thought as she continued to suck on her brother's cock and balls, or at least better than Brandon.

continued in chapter 4 An Elf Ride & It's Beginning to Look a lot like Love...


	4. Elf Ride & Looks alot like Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon loves his sister Sammy but what he really wanted was to be her... and Arnie will help... also there is love in the air.

Eve fell limp, she was still twitching and cumming like crazy. Arnie kissed her softly before pulling her off his cock before Betty and the two younger kids helped her to the couch.

Arnie just looked over at Brandon and the boy knew it was his turn. He smiled as he sexily walked over to his father and, kneeling in front of him, took his daddy's dick in his mouth tasting his sister's juices from the shaft and balls. He was always jealous of his sister, even before his father's tampering he'd always wanted to be a girl. But he thought his sister was so pretty that he didn't even try to compete, he gave up and just focused on his geeky endeavors. But now he was pretty, it helped that for a year Arnie had been slipping Brandon female hormones. Not enough to make him grow breasts, just enough to give him a slim feminine figure. 

After cleaning his father's cock he bent over and started to finger his ass enticing his father to enter him.

"You are a good slut son" Arnie said as he bent over and began to enter him.

"Yes daddy, I will be a good slut, my boy-pussy will be open for anyone and anything..." Brandon said. He heard how to be a slut from his sister's fuck session. "...I'll dress like a slut boi and take all the dick I can."

"You and your sister can be twin sluts..." Arnie said as he began pounding the boy's ass. "Do you want to be a girl? I can turn you into a sissy-boi, do you want that?"

"Yes daddy, I want to be a sissy!!!" He began to scream "I want to be the prettiest boi in school!!!" He screamed as he began to cum all over the floor.

"Good boy," Arnie said "A good boi slut never lets cum go to waste." He said pointing at the puddle of cum below him. Taking the cue from his daddy Brandon turned around and started to lick up his own seed, showing off every tongue full to his father before swallowing it like he thought a slut should. The approving look in his dad's eye encouraged, him making him feel even more sexy.

When he was done he climbed onto his daddy's lap, pulled down his fake beard and kissed him deeply. "Thank you Santa, I loved my present." After that, he walked away shaking his hips like a natural born slut.

Arnie smiled, thinking how truly nasty his family was. "Maybe I didn't need a full year." he smirked to himself. He looked at Toni and Jeremy and noticed they looked like a real couple, they looked sweet he thought. The entire time those two were cuddling.

Now Arnie might be an extremely pervy, pedo father but he was still a father and he wanted his kids to be happy...He wanted them to share his perverted interests but their happiness was still important.

Jeremy never thought of his family in a sexual way, even after his father's 'alterations' to their minds. To him kissing was a 'normal' show of affection in the family, so he didn't think much of it. The touching and feeling was just 'exploring' nothing more. This was what the program implanted into their minds but Jeremy didn't take it any further than that. Not until his father gave them permission to 'love' each other that he started to think about how he felt about his family.

He had always picked on Toni, in a teasing big brother way. But not until a couple of hours ago did he realize that he'd always been attracted to her. They were always together, she would even wait for him everyday until his practice was over so they could walk home together. She would complain the whole way back but she always looked happy, he thought it was cute...like right now. He was looking at her, exhausted from exploring each other...he thought he was in love.

"You're beautiful." Jeremy said as he kissed her, reveling in her soft lips. Toni blushed a deep red smiling coyly at her brother.

"Toni come here." Arnie called her over smiling.

Toni got up, a little disappointed that her brother wouldn't be her first. But she could get him in her as soon as her father was done. She did want to feel her daddy's cock too but the her heart belonged to her brother.

"Sit on Santa's lap baby." He said still smiling.

"Ok daddy." she said giving him a sexy smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"But you know what, daddy is a bit tired..." He said "I think I'll need a little help." He looked over at Jeremy with a knowing smile. The boy smiled back and hurried over to them.

"I think she should find out what double penetration is. What do you think Jeremy?"

"Fuck Yeah!" He said excitedly.

"Good, I'll take her from behind." Arnie got up from his chair and laid down. Toni couldn't hide her excitement of losing her virginity to her brother.

"Come here Toni let's work on your ass first." He said as he lubed up his cock. She bent down and slowly slid his shaft up her chute. Her ass felt full and she loved the feeling, she couldn't wait for her brother to fill her too.

After she got used to the feeling Arnie motioned to Jeremy. He walked over and laid her down on top of there father and slowly entered her. "I love you sis!!" Jeremy said as she pushed into her.

"Ohhhhhh!!!" She screamed, Jeremy kissed her before she made too much noise.

The three of them began to fuck in rhythm and it wasn't long before Arnie shot his load into the tight teen ass. He wanted to give the two more time together but he'd be back for Jeremy's ass later for now...he watched.

"Honey!" He called over to his new wife. "Give your husband a blow job." He waved his limp dick at the cute shota bunny.

"Yes dear," Sammy said quickly leaving his mother's skillful rim job. "...Cumming." He said with a wink.

The sibling couple started to really get into it.

"Oh! Bro I've always loved you." Confessed Toni.

"Ohhh!! Toni you're so beautiful!!!" He screamed.

The two were like bunnies going at it!! Jeremy sat them up lifting his sister and setting her back on his cock. He started to pump her harder and she reciprocated by bouncing on his cock like crazy. They were like two wild animals desperately trying to create life as if they were the last of their species. The scene was so hot that everybody stopped what they were doing and paid attention to the hot couple.

"Fuck me!!! Fuck my hot hole!!! Fuck your sister!!"

"Shit!! Your so hot I want to get you pregnant!!"

"Yeah Jer!!! Then you can fuck our kids like daddy did to us!!! Ohhh... But I want you to start them young!!! OH!! FUUUUCK!!!!" The thought of them fucking their kids turned her on so much that she started cumming.

"Oh yeah you'll teach our babies to eat pussy and I'll teach them to suck dick!!" He said fucking her harder knowing that talking about kids was turning her on.

"And when they're old enough I want them to ride my cock like their slutty incestuous mother!!" As he said this Toni started to squirt.

"I want to be a SLUTTY MOMMY FOR OUR KIDS!!!!" She shouted, Jeremy came deep into his sister's womb. What they didn't know was Arnie had all the kids on a strict regiment of birth control pills disguised as vitamins.

I guess I have to change Toni's vitamins... He thought to himself as he was kissing Sammy.

continued in chapter 5 And a Jock Bent Over a Santa Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously who would you fuck?


	5. And a Jock Bent Over a Santa Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnie knows his son his strong but he has to show him who is the alpha male.

The night was progressing better than Arnie had ever imagined. He had learned more about his family on this one night than he had in the past five years. His family was closer and more open, now that he had freed their minds from their inhibitions.

He never knew how Toni and Jeremy had felt about each other or that Eve was jealous of Brandon. He knew that Brandon was feminine but didn't know he secretly envied his sister. Sammy was always a daddy's boy but he never knew how much he really cared. The most normal one was Cindy but you never knew what tomorrow would bring...

The one that shocked him the most was Betty, who could have figured that his sweet conservative wife was such a dirty cum whore. He was watching her take Brandon in her ass while Eve rode her face.

"Eat it bitch!!" Screamed Eve as she rode her mother's face.

Little Cindy was licking her mom's pussy and Brandon's balls.

"Mmmmmmm....Mamma cum-dump's juices taste so good." Cindy said going back to licking her mom's juices.

"I love our family." Arnie stated, as he looked down at Sammy's adorable face. The cherub looked so sweet with a mouth full of cock.

He was giving the couple a chance to catch their breath before he fucked Jeremy. He was still going to fuck all of them before the night was through. Arnie always wanted to fuck his jock of a son, his muscular form and his bubble butt made him so irresistible. He would always go home and jack off after Jeremy's wrestling matches and football games because when he wore those tight pants it drove Arnie crazy.

The two finally began to stir. They were so still before, one would think they were sleep. After a little bit the two began to make out.

"Ok I think I gave you enough rest. Come on Jeremy it's your turn." he said.

Jeremy smiled, he was interested in getting fucked ever since his father's plan went into effect the manly inhibitions melted way...What would it be like to be filled? How would it feel to have my prostate stimulated? What does a cock taste like? Will I like the taste of cum? All these questions filled Jeremy's head and he wanted to explore all of them. So when his father said it was his turn he couldn't hide his excitement.

"Ok dad!" He simply said with a little more enthusiasm than he wanted to show.

Jeremy's clothes were more messed up than anyone else's; his hat was on the floor, his jock strap was pushed to the side so his cock hung out, if it wasn't for the suspenders the flimsy jock strap would have fallen long ago, his socks were falling and not to mention he was missing a shoe. But after the hard fucking he gave Toni it was a wonder that he still had any clothes at all.

Arnie gently nudged Sammy to go and the angel kissed his husband and skipped off to abuse his mother. With a slight evil grin he wondered if he could fit his arm into her pussy...

"Ok daddy I'm ready." Said Jeremy as he stood in front of his father spreading his cheeks, showing off his pink hole.

Arnie licked his lips and stood up. He made the boy kneel and then bent him over his chair, He took his position behind him and started to enter his muscular boy. He was tight Arnie thought. He went deeper and realized it was way easier then he was planning, the boy must of finger fucked his own ass before.

"Ok son, it looks like your loose enough so I'm gonna start fucking you now?" He whispered in Jeremy's ear.

Jeremy got excited hearing those word. Then His father pushed all the way in. He couldn't believe the feeling, he couldn't understand why straight guys didn't do this more often. It felt amazing every time his father would graze over his prostate. He didn't want to give up on women but he was definitely going to go after dick too. He could feel his father's strength as he pushed into him. Arnie was holding on to his son as they fucked.

"Oh fuck dad," Jeremy screamed, "fuck my ass!!!" The boy demanded.

"Do you want it harder?" Arnie asked pumping him with more power. The boy moaned in agreement so he picked up the pace.

Soon Jeremy began to groan, Arnie took it as a sign to fuck him harder. They were fucking so hard that the chair looked like it was going to break. It wasn't long before Jeremy was cumming shot after shot of cum all over the ground and chair.

"I'm not done boy." Arnie stated as he fucked Jeremy even harder, hard enough that the boy's knees began to shake, but it was worth it he shot his load into his son.

Jeremy felt the warmth flow into his ass it was a feeling that he couldn't describe but he knew he wanted more. His father finished unloading and pulled out. Toni's mouth immediately replaced her daddy's dick as she ate her new lover's ass. She didn't care that he was just fucked actually...she thought he looked hot taking it up the ass she wanted to try that too she thought as she sucked out all the cum from his well used hole.

"Ok everyone," Arnie said getting everyone's attention. "It's time for a free for all fuck and suck, this will be our first family orgy."

Everyone cheered as they began to trade off Cindy quickly ran to her father wanting to feel 'good' again. Sammy was still busy fisting his mother, he now had an arm up her pussy and an arm up her ass. Betty was going crazy with this abuse, Arnie could see her squirting all over her son's arm as he pistoned them back and forth.

Eve and Brandon were 'making up', finally understanding that they envied each other. Eve was bouncing on her brother's hard cock like a pro.

Toni was sharing the cum she got from Jeremy's ass with him as they locked for a kiss and it wasn't long before they were fucking again.

This Xmas eve was better than anything they could have gotten. They were all so close now and they shared so much. None of them would be forgetting this night for a long time, but Xmas was only one night away and no one knew what surprises Arnie had in store for his family and their new lifestyle.

continued in chapter 6 Wait for it... wait for it...


	6. Wait for it... wait for it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xmas eve ends and Xmas morning cums to the Hardstrong family... see their presents

The night ended with a circle jerk into the family cum-dump's face and mouth. A nice bukkake on Betty, she loved her present. Eve and Brandon helped her clean up by licking off the cum and feeding it to her.

It didn't take long for Cindy to sleep but she insisted her mommy sleep with her. She demanded her mommy eat her out as she slept and Betty did just that.

Eve and Brandon slept together to make up for years of being jealous of each other. Eve had to admit for a femboi Brandon did have a nice dick.

Obviously Toni and Jeremy slept together. When they did finally sleep Jeremy was balls deep in Toni's pussy... she was smiling, loving the feeling of her love in her as she slept.

Arnie was happy, his wish finally came true. And he brought his family closer together (not only that he got to fuck them all). He kissed everyone good night, of course not a fatherly kiss, and then he tucked Cindy in. As Betty was eating her daughter out Arnie whispered into her ear "Goodnight, you fucking slut bag whore." She looked up at him and smiled with their kid's wetness all over her face, Arnie smiled back... she truly loved her new role in the family he thought.

"Come on daddy, your wife is waiting." Sammy said dressed in his mom's tiny black nighty and thong, both still too big for him. but the point that he thought he was sexy made him look so cute.

"Oh? Hello my dear you look quite ravishing," Arnie said trying not to laugh. The little boy smiled and blushed at the compliment. Arnie walked toward the bed and grabbed his little minx of a son. He decided he was going to have to buy him some lacy clothes... he wondered if his friend Vlad knew anyone, he would have to ask him when he got back from his family vacation. He did help out with his plan in fact he already succeeded with his own family... That family vacation must be awesome.

Sammy snapped him out of his thought when the boy suddenly kissed him. Their tongues danced for a minute then the boy broke the away, a string of saliva stretched between the two making the boy even more sexy. Sammy laid down, spread his legs and brought his knees to his ears exposing his pink hole, twitching in anticipation for his father's member.

"Ok, this will be the last time tonight." Arnie said, as he again entered his son. He was reminded why he wanted this boy as his fuck-mate. The boy's insides were so soft and velvety that it drove him crazy with lust. By the end of it Sammy was on top of his father riding his cock like a good whore should, Arnie was bucking wildly trying to get deeper into the boy.

"Oh yes!! Daddy fuck your wife!!! Fuck me good!! ohhhhh... ahhh..." The child moaned as he got fucked into another dry orgasm. They both fell limp and sleepy just like that, with cock in ass and smiles on their faces.

-Xmas day

Arnie got up early in the morning, before the sun even rose, and got the final two presents for his family. He hid them in the garage as he snuck back into the house.

He made it back just in time to see Cindy and Sammy were running down the stairs as he closed the door behind him.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!!!" Both of them screamed as they rushed him and kissed him in the way their family does.

"Where were you daddy?" Sammy asked slightly pouting.

"Sorry dear I needed to grab one last thing to make this Xmas really special." He said to the boy.

Soon Eve, Brandon and everyone else came down, apparently awoken by the noise. Everyone was basically wearing nothing.

Betty had her hair down and was only wearing a see-through baby-doll. She might be a cum-whore but she was a fine and elegant cum-whore.

Jeremy was wearing another jockstrap and socks, nothing more. And on his arm was Toni who wore her corset the material for the bust was sheer and a plaid skirt from school, no panties.

Eve and Brandon were dressed in a matching outfits, tight pink short shorts that showed off almost half their ass, tiny white crop tops and pink thigh high socks. They both looked like proper sluts.

Sammy was wearing his tight cub scout shorts (that Arnie altered to make them look sexier), knee high socks and his unbuttoned cub scout shirt... he noticed his daddy always paid alot of attention to him when he wore this.

Cindy was wearing a tutu with no panties, tights with a hole cut out in the crotch area and a white tube top.

Arnie looked at his family with love and lust in his eyes, they were all so beautiful he thought.

"It's time for presents." He said. Everyone gathered around their father, excited to get presents.

"First we'll start off with the stockings." He said grabbing the first one off the fireplace. It had been an ongoing tradition to first pass everyone's stocking before looking inside them, everyone had candy in them but that was just to cover the real presents down below. Once everyone had their stockings Arnie said "Now".

Everyone gasped as they opened their stockings. Cindy got new ballet shoes, a silver necklace that matched her wand and tiara, she also got a small vibrator, she quickly jumped up, hugged her mommy and daddy and gave them both deep kisses.

Sammy was also excited he got a NERF Strongarm elite blaster, a vibrating butt plug and the Optimus Prime that he's been asking for.

Eve got pink and white skechers, a beanie she'd been asking for and a daddy sized dildo. She squeed when she got her presents. "But daddy I want to be as slut..." she said sadly looking at her new beanie "I don't think this will go with any of my slutty clothes."

"It's ok honey," Arnie said as he began to finger her, "A tomboyish slut is still a slut, I'll take you out shopping to get you a new slutty tomboy wardrobe tomorrow I'll get everyone a new wardrobe." he said. Everyone cheered.

Brandon got Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag, a ticket for the pre-order of Kingdom Hearts III next year and... what looks like a doctor's note?

"What's this daddy?" He asked extremely confused.

"You said you wanted to be a slut boi right?" Arnie said, Brandon's eyes started to well up with tears of joy, "Well I contacted a doctor that can put you on female hormones and targeted testosterone, so that wonderful dick of yours won't just shrivel up and become useless."

"Eeeeeee!!! Daddy I love you so much!!!!" He kissed his dad all over and finally on the mouth for a long lasting kiss, he sucked his dad's tongue as he pulled away.

Toni got a brand new black collar, black eyeliner, dark red (almost black) lipstick and a doggy dildo which she quickly tired to deep throat but stopped at the knot.

"I'm glad you enjoy your doggy dildo honey." Arnie said smiling as the girl quickly pulled it out, looked at it, shrugged and began to deepthroat it again feeling sexier than before.

"Nice baby, there's a pump to inflate the knot." He said.

Toni quickly looked through her little pile and found the pump and hose. She got excited as she pumped it up to see how large it could go before it felt too full. The girl got wet just imagining taking something that big in her all the other girls also got excited. Actually Eve started to jam her dildo in and out of herself like crazy.

Jeremy looked through his stocking and found a Raider's jersey, Battlefield 4 and what looked like a large metal ring.

"Ummm... Dad, what's this?" He asked holding up the round metal.

Arnie walked over and took the ring, "Ok try to get soft." he said. The boy concentrated as hard as he could and was finally able to get soft... well softer. His father put the his cock through the ring and then pushed his balls through before he was hard again. "This is so you won't cum so easily." He said admiring the how the ring looked on his son.

Betty got a collar that said 'BITCH' she smiled and quickly put it on and started walking on all fours barking and shaking her ass. She also got two more collars that said 'CUM-DUMP' and 'SLUT' but she liked the 'BITCH' collar because of Toni's gift she wanted to know how it felt to be tied to a dog like a good bitch.

Arnie laughed as he watched her basically beg for a doggy cock...

concluded in chapter 7 Canine Candy Cane


	7. Canine Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it is time for the much awaited doggy scenes

Present after present was opened, everyone got an even mix of regular gifts and sexual gifts. Except for Betty, all her gifts were sexual. Arnie knew she wanted to be a cum-dump from the beginning so he thought she didn't need any 'normal' things. In fact most of the kids already fucked their mother. Jeremy fucked with her new ball gag in her mouth, Toni double penetrated her using her new double ended strap-on. Eve made her eat out her pussy while she tried out her remote controlled egg vibrator, as Brandon fucked her ass. Sammy and Cindy took turns using their new toys on her and using their mom's mouth and tits.

After everyone was done they started enjoying their other presents. Brandon and Jeremy each had a PS4 and Xbox one (they had already gotten a Wii U earlier that year... yes I hate them too) Toni and Cindy were trying out their new clothes and Eve and Sammy were blasting each other with their new NERF guns.

Arnie sat in his favorite chair stroking Betty's hair as she lay her head on his lap. "This is a wonderful Xmas," he said as he kissed her, he could still taste cum on mouth. "I love our family."

"I do too." She said stroking her well used pussy.

When Arnie started all of this he didn't think it would work this well. The hypnotic conditioning he used only stripped away sexual inhibitions, the subject will still know what is right and what is wrong and a person cannot make them do anything they don't want to do... It just releases the deep hidden desires, curiosities and sexual tendencies we push down or hide, in their daily lives. So if his kids really weren't attracted to their father or if Betty had no hidden desires or even if one of his kids truly thought incest was nasty and told authorities, his whole plan would have fallen apart. But they were all like him deep down, He smiled at the thought.

"Ok It's time for Xmas lunch." He said.

They all piled into the kitchen, the older boys put away their games systems before going to the table, in their excitement they hi-fived each other... then they got embarrassed from the dorky display. To break the awkwardness Brandon kissed Jeremy while feeling up his ass. Brandon giggled and Jeremy smiled as the went downstairs to the kitchen.

-After Eating

The lunch was filling so after a few hour of watching Xmas specials Arnie decided it was time...

"Alright kids I want you all to close your eyes," He suddenly announced, "you too Betty." He said in a sing-song-y way. He was excited and everyone could feel it making them excited in turn. "Ok open them!!"

There in the living room were three dogs, two labs and a boxer. All the girls (and Brandon) squealed Sammy and Jeremy's jaw just dropped and like everyone they ran over to pet the dogs.

"The black one is named Vader..." He said introducing the first dog, Brandon got excited by the dog's name "And the light one is named Shigure."

Toni loved Shigure's name being into anime, Brandon also knew the name but liked Vader better for obvious reasons.

"And this one here is called Sarge." He said introducing the final dog.

"Oooo... Daddy who's are they?" Cindy asked scratching Sarge's ear.

"That one is yours and Sammy's" He said. The girls eyes brightened up hugging the dog's neck.

"And everyone else has to share the other two." he stated. "They were specially trained to... accommodate our family." He said winking at them.

Everyone's eyes widened one at a time as they slowly began to understand what their dad was talking about.

Toni began petting Shigure's back leg and slowly moved to the balls. Soon the dog began to sport a nice red, nine inch, doggy hard-on.

Brandon was trying to get fucked by Vader, by presenting himself but Eve was also vying for the first fuck. After a lot of promising and pleading Eve allowed Brandon to take the dog's nine and a half inch doggy boner.

Sammy and Cindy were roshamboing (or rock, paper, scissors) for the first try at the dog... Cindy won. Sammy being a good sport helped her sister coax Sarge's cock out... after awhile the seven inches were out and ready for Cindy's loli pussy.

"Wait, before we go farther." Arnie started "We need them to where these." He pulled out six pairs of doggy booties that fastened onto the dog's front paws. "this is so you guys won't get scratched up by accident." he said finishing up.

With Jeremy's help Toni was able to get the dog to mount and penetrate the dark haired girl. "Oh!! fuck!!!" she screamed unlike people dogs just go at it. They ram it in as fast and as hard as they can. Jeremy was enjoying the sight of his sister trying to get use to the savage fucking. her face said it all she was uncomfortable but was enjoying every second of it.

Brandon's eyes began to roll into the back of his head as he enjoyed Vader's powerful thrusts. "Yeah!! Fuck the shit out of me!!! I'm a fucking slut-boi breeding with a fucking dog!!!" He screamed half hysterical.

"Are your enjoying his 'force' bro?" Eve asked laughing at her own joke, but she was incredibly jealous of him right now. That was the reason why she was forcing her mom's face onto her pussy, She was grinding her hips into Betty's face while holding on to her dark hair almost pulling out a clump cause of her excitement.

Cindy was taking the doggy dick like a champ until she felt a lump starting to push in and out of her with every pump it got bigger and bigger, until... the knot forced it's way through and she was tied to the dog. "Ah!!!! Ohhhhh!!!! Ieeiiiii...." She tried to ask what was happening but the string of orgasms were so powerful that it took away her word.

"Don't worry honey that's just his knot." Arnie said, "It makes sure that his seed stays in you as long as possible."

The doggy is trying to make puppies with me, Cindy thought but the only words she could manage was "Ahhhuuu.... puuuhhh... Iiii... Ooooooh...." She had a stupid grin on her face... she was in heaven as she continued to have orgasm after orgasm.

"Fuck meeeee!!!!" Toni screamed "Ohhhhhh... Pound my fucking pussy!!!" She demanded as the knot finally made it inside her. The knot began to rub against her g-spot also giving her multiple orgasms. Jeremy watched his sister act like the dog's bitch... She never looked more beautiful he thought, smiling himself.

Brandon was already tied to the dog. As Vader laid down, Brandon went with him, they were tied ass to ass. The boy could do nothing except pant and and enjoy the feeling of the doggy dick stuck in him still spraying his guts with puppies. Soon Toni and Cindy were in the same position, with extremely satisfied looks on their faces.

"It'll be awhile before they'll be able to move." Arnie said. "Come on boys I want to try something." He took Jeremy and sat him down on his cock and then he told Sammy to sit on Jeremy's tool. The three began to pump away in turn like a segmented machine.

Eve released her mom's hair and she dropped from exhaustion her daughter's orgasm all over her face, hair and dripping down her neck. Eve decided to let her mom rest and walked over to Cindy where the she was knotted. There was so much doggy sperm that the tiny girl looked three months pregnant. Eve was wondering how doggy cum taste so she started to lick Cindy's Pussy and it tasted like regular cum... Eve began to lick her sister's clit, she could feel the knot trying to escape the little girls hole. Cindy began to moan as her older sister's tongue glided over her sensitive spot.

Betty began to stir she finally caught her breath. The woman saw her Arnie fucking their boys, they looked like a nasty xmas tree, she smiled. She then looked over at Cindy and Eve having fun, she decided join in on the fun.

Cindy soon found her mother licking her nipples and with all the stimulation the girl started another orgasm. After a while Sarge's knot finally popped out. Eve's mouth was flooded with doggy semen. It tasted a little different than before... a little spice and more oily tasting... she loved it she began lapping up as much as she could. she took a large mouth full and went up to Cindy to share the two kissed.

"Mmmmm... (giggle) puppies taste good." Cindy said licking her lips.

Betty began sucking the Sarge's deflating cock... she didn't know how she lived such a normal life before. Being used, being degraded, licking pussy, sucking dick even if it is family, was a wonderful feeling. It was her new calling, her meaning of life. She was so happy as she watched the dogs knot begin to pop out of her other two children.

Toni crawled over to Cindy, offering her K9 drenched pussy to the eight year old she began to lap it up, it was her new favorite flavor.

Eve took this chance to take Toni's place with Shigure she ran to the dog's deflating dick and began to lick and rub trying to bring it back to life.

Arnie and the boys noticed the dogs were free... the boys looked at him with puppy dog eyes "Oh ok, go and try those dog dicks." he said. The two boys gave him a loving kiss before heading out to get filled with dog.

Jeremy looked at his brother lying on the floor, cum running out of his ass. He leaned over to taste the dog's cream pie. He began to lick his younger brother's smooth ass his hole was red from the Vader's assault. Brandon began to moan his brother's tongue was a welcomed feeling after getting his boy-pussy rampaged by the dog... but it felt fantastic. I have to try that again he thought. but not until my hole recovers.

Sammy was pleased to see Sarge already getting hard from his mother's masterful tongue.

"Help me mommy cum-dump." he said. The words cum-dump made her pussy tingle as she complied with the boy's order.

She guided the dog's cock into her little boy's already gaping hole, thanks to the train he had with Jeremy and his husband. The feeling was better than he imagined as the spongy cock entered his ass. Sarge began his assault almost immediately after he entered the little hole. Betty made sure the dog stayed on course.

"Oh yeah daddy!!!" Eve screamed "Is this the slut daughter you wanted?" Shigure was pounding her pussy, Eve never felt such raw animalistic power, she was already orgasming "Oh fuck daddy look at your little girl getting fucked like a bitch in heat!!! Owhhhhhaaaaa..." she managed to say before another orgasm overtook her.

Arnie smiled and nodded his head "That's my girl" he said enjoying the sight of his girl's 'Oh' as the dog fucked her like a bitch.

"Yeah!! Ohhhh.... my- uhhh...!" Sammy began to get into it as he felt the knot grow. "Ohhh yeah Give me the knot doggy!!! I want to feel like your bitch!!! Ohhhhh!!!! Ahhhhaaaa!!!" The little boy screamed as the knot entered him. he felt jet after jet of cum shoot into his boy hole.

"Oh shit!! Oh fuck yeah!!" Jeremy started as Vader entered him.

"Yeah bro take that fucking dog dick." Brandon encouraged his older brother, his mother's mouth had taken Jeremy's place when the dog was ready. Arnie appeared behind Betty and shoved his tool balls deep in her pussy with one go thrust, she gave a surprised sound but soon returned to her rimming.

The Toni and Cindy were in a sixty nine licking their battered honey pots the feeling was amazing. Their fuck holes were so tender but the licking helped the pain not to mention they loved the taste.

"Oh fuck me!! Yes! yes! yeeessss!!!!!" Eve's voice carried throughout the room as Shigure had his way with her young box. "Iiiiiiahhhhhhhh!!!!" She screamed as the dog's knot finally pushed through. The pre-teen felt orgasm after orgasm feeling proud she was able to get tied to the magnificent creatures. her brains turned to mush, every time Shigure's knot push and pull inside her.

Jeremy began to moan when he took Vader's knot. He never felt so... full so complete, he loved dogs! he loved doggy dicks he thought. "When Toni and I get a place we need our own dogs" he made a mental note to himself.

Toni and Cindy's pussies recovered and the two were in a scissor position. the two were rubbing their clits together, Cindy was like a ball of energy giving Toni several orgasms. Toni grabbed Cindy and kissed her deep while jamming two fingers in her tiny hole to get to her g-spot driving the little loli crazy. Toni's way of saying thanks...

-Later-

After a while everyone, a bit tired from their sexual sex-capade and after those lovely knots let his children go Arnie whispered into Betty's ear. "It's your turn. Show the kids what a bitch you can really be." He said touching her BITCH collar.

She smiled as she began to crawl over to Vader, the largest dog. She began to play with him trying to get his cock out of it's sheath... when she finally succeeded she presented herself to the animal's cock spreading both her ass and pussy holes, something only a well used cum-dump can achieve she thought.

"Ruff!" Betty barked panting in anticipation of getting penetrated. The kids watched as their mother desperate begged the dog to take her.

Vader sniffed around and soon mounted his new bitch.

"It will be Mamma cum-dump's responsibility to take care of the dogs." Arnie announced "She will feed them, walk them and fuck... with permission of course."

"Arf!! Thank you... Arf!! Arooooo...ohhhhh!!" Betty said as Vader started to assault her pussy.

Sammy and Eve began licking and playing with their daddy's cock and balls.

"Oh!! yeah!! Fuck that Bitch! Uhhh..." Toni demanded as she bounced on Jeremy's cock.

Cindy was doing the same to Brandon's dick. moving on his tool like a horsey. "Yeah go Vader fuck my mommy!!!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah!! I'm a whore for dogs!!" Betty yelled as she felt the dog's knot growing. "Ohhhh.... Fuck me hard!!! Fuck this bitch slut!!! Give me your fucking knot!!! I want to be tied to a fucking dog to prove I'm a slut bag whore! Ohhhhh!!! YESSSSSS!!!" She screamed when she felt the tennis-ball sized knot enter her.

Arnie sat back and watched his formerly conservative, sweet house wife beg for a dog's knot in front of their children just to prove she's a complete and utter cum-dump...

"I can't wait till new years." He said

"What happens on new years?" Both Eve and Sammy asked.

"You'll see kids, you'll see." He said as he guided their heads back to his cock.

THE END

...But there is more to cum in One Week Later..


	8. One Week Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a week since the Hardstrong family's Xmas escapades. lets see how the family has changed.

On the eve of the new year the Hardstrong family is getting up... in more ways than one ;)

-Arnie's room-

Arnie woke up with little mouths and hands on his cock.

"Morning hubby." Said Sammy as he swallows the head of his cock.

"Morning daddy." Said Cindy stroking his shaft with a cute smile on her face.

"Hey..." Arnie said fighting his heavy eyelids. "Where's mamma cum-dump?" he asked.

"Right there." Cindy said pointing behind the foot of the bed. Betty had a cum eating grin on her face as Sarge fucked her crazy. By the smell of the room the dog had fucked her at least twice before he woke up, the smell of pussy and dog semen was strong.

By now Sammy had learned how to deep-throat, though he still couldn't get his daddy's cock all the way down. Arnie didn't mind, the boy's throat was amazing, almost as good as Cindy's but she still can't deep-throat for long.

The two were taking turns sucking daddy's cock, but Arnie lost it when the two took either side of his tool, like they were kissing with is meat in the middle... he came sooner then he wanted to but he was proud of his little angels. They looked so sweet licking his cum off each other.

"Come here." He said not able to hold back his feelings, kissing them deep and hard. They were all out of breath when they were done.

"Betty, when Sarge's knot comes loose make breakfast." Arnie said in a commanding tone. Betty could only gurgle in agreement to the order.

The three continued to play with each other until there cum-dump was loose. but is was mostly heavy petting and kissing.

-Brandon and Eve's room-

Brandon was fucking Eve and getting fucked by Vader at the same time. The force of Vader's thrusts with her brother's cock was driving Eve wild, she loved every minute of it.

"Fuck me bro! Fuck me!!! Ohhhh!!! Yeah! Fuck!!" She screamed... luckily Arnie had already sound proofed the walls a year in advanced.

Brandon could only grunt with every canine thrust, an occasional "fuck" or "Oh" would escape but that would be all. If it wasn't for Eve draining him earlier he would have cum a long time ago. The feeling of a warm soft young pussy and a doggy dick was almost too much for the boy to handle. It didn't help that Eve was bucking back every time Vader thrusted... it was driving him insane with pleasure.

-Jeremy and Toni's Room-

Toni woke up with the greatest feeling, a tongue rubbing up and down her clit and the boy that she loved looking up at her.

"Morning baby." Jeremy said with her juices running down his face.

"Hey honey." She said as she leaned in to kiss her hunk of a man. The two kissed mixing saliva and her wetness to make an even tastier kiss.

Jeremy wanted to give her a morning orgasm as a small New Year's gift... this was only step one he had the whole night of fucking ready for her.

After a while her body began to go out of control. The first sign so he began to finger her g-spot rapidly. She was writhing and wailing incoherently... and about five minutes after that she started gushing. He didn't stop for a bit then kissed her as he slowly brought her down.

The two were breathless and holding each other when Shigure came to lap up her puddle on the bed.

"I think dad needs to buy us waterproof beds." Jeremy laughed as they watched Shigure slowly make his way up to Toni's wet legs and finally her pussy.

"Oh yeah, come on Shigure eat momma's pussy." Toni said trying to get him to lick her clit, "Oh!!!!" She exclaimed as the rough tongue found it's mark.

-Later-

The smell of breakfast made it's way up the stairs and soon called everyone down. Now that they were sexually open, their choice of clothing was more... daring... to say the least.

Cindy came down with just a tutu and tiara.

Sammy had on thigh-high stockings and garter belt because he knew his husband loved them.

Eve came in with jeans with the crotch cut out, red suspenders and a hat... her daddy said go for sexy slutty tomboy, and boy does it work for her.

Brandon followed looking a bit exhausted... he had on a torn pink t-shirt that was almost not worth wearing, long thigh-high net stockings held up with straps connected to a spiked leather belt with a triforce symbol on it, like a impromptu garter belt.

Toni walked in still a little weak in the knees Jeremy was helping her out. She had on black and red knee high socks (more like black with red highlights), her dark green boots, red gloves that stopped at the shoulders with black net over them held in place with a few safety pins.

Jeremy came down with his usual jock-strap and white socks... Toni cut out the front though, she says the jock-strap makes him look sexy but she wanted to see his cock and balls. So he let her cut up some of them.

Arnie was wearing only boxers and Betty was wearing nothing but an apron, red high-heels and a collar that said cum-dump... her name. She loved the collar because when she wore it her family would treat her extra bad, the other day Jeremy slapped her with his dick after cumming down her throat. The leftover cum sprayed all over her cheek and hair. It made her feel alive... she thanked him for the whole experience.

After Betty served everyone she sat and waited. It has been this way for about four days. She would wait until everyone was done eating and once they were, they put their leftovers onto her bitch-food-bowl beside her.

Everyone was done and filled her bowl with the scraps, then the Arnie and Jeremy lifted the bowl and began to jack off... Betty looked longingly at Brandon.

"Sorry mom but Eve tapped me out." He said as his sister licked her lips at the pouting woman.

With a groan the two let their spunk fly into the bowl. Betty licked her lips as the bowl was set before her and just like a good bitch she began to eat her breakfast.

-Later that night-

The day went on like normal a little fucking here and a little playing there. By now Brandon had beaten Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag so he went back to playing on his PS3 to play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix that uncle Vlad's son got him. He love the game but not only that he had always had a crush on Jason and it was awesome that he knew that he wanted this game... Brandon blushed a little while he played.

Cindy, Sammy, Toni and Jeremy were playing with NERF guns around the house.

Betty had finished her chores around the house and was enjoying her reward of getting fucked by Vader.

Arnie was periodically looking at his phone for the time

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The kids looked to the door then to their father at what to do.

"Don't worry I'm expecting someone." Arnie said putting them at ease. He glanced at Betty there was no change in her... He smiled to himself as he walked over to the door, she's a complete slut whore now he thought, she didn't even try to hide herself or worry what other people would think of her fucking a dog. After looking through the peephole, Arnie opened the door.

"Hey! come on in, come on in..." He said after opening the door.

The kids were still concerned with someone from outside the family seeing them. Cindy, Sammy, Toni and Jeremy hid behind the couch. Eve and Brandon tried to prove that they were the bigger sluts by not hiding, but the two looked obviously nervous.

A tall blond man with blue eyes walked through the door...

Continued in chapter 9 New family, Good sluts


	9. New family, Good sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who are the new guests?

It was their "uncle" Vlad, the kids rushed him to give him a hug...

"I love your new style kids." He said winking at them, Eve noticeable blushed.

Vlad was only a little taller than Arnie but both were lookers, while Vlad was more of the pretty boy type Arnie was always more ruggedly handsome. Vlad had short blond hair, ocean blue eyes. Usually light skinned but right now he was slightly tanned from his vacation in Hawaii. He was wearing ripped jeans and an open Hawaiian shirt, showing off his six pack abs. He was not their actual uncle, but instead a really just good friend of the family. He and Arnie were friends ever since collage, like brothers so the kids thought of Vlad as their uncle.

Before the kids had time to be too embarrassed that they were naked he started to give each one a nice long kiss letting them know he knew about them.

A pair of young teens about a year younger than Toni, came in after their father; the first, a boy with rich mocha skin, dirty blond hair and light brown eyes. He wore an open Hawaiian shirt like his father that showed off his slim and slightly muscular chest, and tight speedos that clearly shows off his nine inch cock.

Next was a girl with a slight tan, freckles, bright red hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a tank top that was ripped to look more like a sports bra and jeans cut to look like short shorts that hugged her nice round ass perfectly. They were both barefoot.

The kids looked at the two and ran over to give them proper greeting.

"Jason!! Allie!!" They all called out to them. Allie quickly walked up to Jeremy and kissed him as long as she could. Toni smiled, she always knew Allie had a crush on her brother but now she could get in on the action... When Toni and Allie were younger they "experimented" with each other.

"He's mine," Toni said after their kiss, "But I don't mind sharing." she said licking her lips as she looked the pre-teen over. Allie quickly responded by losing her shorts and jumping on the couch.

Brandon kissed Jason holding him close, though Jason was older than him, Brandon was tall for his age plus the heels, he towered over the dark-skinned boy.

"Wow," was all Jason could say looking at his lifelong friend now dressed as a beautiful slut-boi. Brandon blushed at the compliment.

Eve was a little jealous of her brother taking Jason for himself but it was alright she had her uncle Vlad. He was her first crush and still was, she wanted to show him that she could be a proper slut for him.

Arnie was about to close the door but three more people showed up.

"It's ok I... trained them on vacation." Said Vlad giving him a wink.

In walked, what looked like a mother about twenty-five to twenty-nine, and two twin little girls that looked about Allie's age. The woman was holding the leash of two dogs, a great dane and a german shepherd.

The woman had the same delicious rich mocha colored skin as Jason, since she was of Hawaiian blood just like him, but she was not the boy's mother. She had a nice rack covered by a white bikini top fitting so snugly on her that her nipples poked through and a short frilly skirt that came down to just above her knees. She had no panties on underneath. She and Vlad had only been dating since they bumped into each other during his family vacation. Of course it was not the first time the two adults had met. Vlad had trained her long ago, but decided to let her go due to boredom. But seeing her cute little kids he just had to put her back under his power.

The two girls were lighter than their mother but just as beautiful; they were lighter than Jason and their mother but had light eyes from their father... which Vlad was going to corrupt next (he was a cheating bastard anyway) both girls were in a sarong and like Allie they had ripped tight fitting tank tops that hugged their budding breast. Their hair was dark and long, almost to their knees.

The two dogs were trained just the same as Vader, Shigure, and Sarge. But it was only natural cause Vlad trained Arnie's dog. The Great Dane was named Hercules and the German Shepherd was named Ansem. Jason was very happy to have the German Shepherd named from a character in his favorite game series.

Arnie and Vlad sat down on the couch.

"You have to try these girls they're amazing." Vlad said motioning the twins over.

"Really you should try my new wife." Arnie Called Sammy over.

"So little Sammy is your new wife?" Vlad said as the boy appeared in front of him still dressed in his thigh-highs and garter-belt. The boy smiled coyly at his uncle wanting to prove that he was worthy of being his daddy's wife. The boy unzipped his uncle's jeans-

"Wow!" Sammy exclaimed looking at the soft nine inch monster.

"Wait till it get's harder." Vlad winked at the boy. Sammy began to stroke and lick the massive meat. "It grows to ten inches." Sammy's eyes widened, impressed with the hardening tool.

"Hi uncle Vlad." Eve said as she sat down next to her crush. Both Arnie and Vlad knew she had a crush on him... it was that reason they decided to convert his family.

"Hey, how's my baby girl." he said as he watched her sit, cross legged in front of him showing off her beautifully bald pussy.

Eve, feeling bold, grabbed Vlad's hand and brought it down her soft mounds. "Do you like my pussy uncle Vlad?" She said as she began to rub his hand over her little moistening slit.

Vlad was loving that little girl he took care of, all these years, is rubbing his hand over her pre-teen pussy. "You've grown up into a beautiful slut." he said as he kissed her.

Sammy was still struggling with his uncle's cock, he was able to deep throat the head and part of the shaft but not for very long. The boy was loving the feeling of his throat stretching. He continued to work further and further down his throat.

Arnie was had one of the twins next to him and the other sucking his cock. "So what's your name?" he asked the girl sitting next to him.

"I'm Kekona, it means second-born." She said with no accent "And the one sucking your cock is Melika it means honey-bee." She smiled as she took his hand to feel up her budding breast.

"Really, nice names." Arnie said as he began to knead the young girl's breast, they were bigger than Eve's but smaller than Toni's... large b-cups. "So what's your mother's name?" He said as he took his other hand and pushed his large finger into her wet box.

"Her name is Kona, it means lady. But for the past few days she hasn't acted like a lady at all. my mother is a slut." she said with pride.

"Really what happened?" Arnie asked wanting to hear how they were turned.

-The story of the new family:

My mother is the principal of the local middle school and she won some tickets to Hawaii before the end of the Xmas vacation. But my father couldn't come because of his job (I know he wanted to do nasty things with his Secretary... like he always does), so it was just us girls that went.

Since we got to the hotel, every night we had sexual dreams about each other and cocks... *giggle* it didn't matter what kind of cock... I even had a wonderful dream about getting fucked by a large dog.

"It was a beautiful dream." The girl began to grind her hips to make Arnie's finger go deeper.

she continued:

Not long after that my mother met Mr. Alucard (Vlad) and found out he and his family was staying right next door.

We had fun but the dreams were getting stronger and more vivid. I don't remember when but one morning I found my sister eating me out. After my first mind blowing orgasm I returned the favor. And then we went to mom's room. We both started to eat her out and she pretended to be asleep... by the end of it I was riding my mom's face and Melika was fisting her.

That's when Mr. Vlad walked into the room naked and without hesitation my slutty mother ran over to his hard ten inch cock and began to suck him off.

"Well come on kids come help your mommy with this." She said as she returned the large member back into her mouth. We did as she told us and soon we were having sex all the time. And for the rest of the vacation we had fun during the day and having sex as soon as we got home... sometimes, even before we got home.*giggle*

"..but what I can't wait to do is get fucked by a dog." The girl's eyes glazed over as she imagined the feeling.

"Ok but let me fuck the two of you before that, ok Kekona?" Arnie said as he lifted Melika's head off his now slick cock. Arnie lifted Kekona and lowered her onto his thick eight inches. He slowly pumped her as Melika licked her sister and Arnie's balls.

Else where, Betty was tied to Vader, she was enjoying his knot. Cindy saw Kona and took her by the hand, leading her to her mother.

"I want you to play with me and mamma cum-dump" she said with a smile. The little girl made her kneel down facing Betty. The two began to make out as Cindy walked behind Kona with Hercules in tow. She put on his doggy mittens and gave him the sign to mount the woman... She was surprised that the dog found it's mark immediately.

"Ohhhh!!!! fuck!!!! Oh that feels so good!!!" The woman screamed as the dog assaulted her pussy.

"There, there that's a good bitch." Cindy said stroking the woman's head then kissing her deep. "Ok let's all be bitches." The little girl said so cute, that one could almost forget that she said bitch. The small girl went down on all fours and called Sarge over to mount her.

"Fuck me Sarge!!! I want your puppies!!" Cindy screamed as the dog penetrated her.

Concluded in chapter 9 Happy Fap Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad, Jason and Allie Alucard are Draculacky's OC's


	10. Happy Fap Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must cum to an end...

Cindy and the two mothers began to bark as the dogs drilled away. They were proving to be perfect bitches.

Toni was watching Allie ride Jeremy's cock, she was masturbating to the scene of the young red haired girl impaling herself on her brother's beautiful piece of meat. She couldn't imagine this hot looking freckled face girl was the tomboy she grew up with. She was still a tomboy wearing jeans and a hat rather than a skirt and a blouse but for two years she had been dressing sexier but never gave up her tomboyish tendency.

Toni leaned in to kiss Allie as she stuffed her pussy soaked fingers into her man's mouth. The boy hungrily sucked the juices from his sister's hand loving the taste. The girl's' lips intertwined giving way to each others probing tongue, reminding themselves of the experiments they did as kids.

Jeremy stopped Allie's bouncing and laid her on top of Toni. The two were pussy to pussy, Jeremy positioned himself behind the two girls and slowly pushed his cock in between them, their soft lips surrounded his meat. As he picked up the pace, he began hitting their clits with every thrust. It drove the girls wild as they moaned into each others mouths.

In another part of the living room Jason was fucking his recently sissified childhood friend.

"Oh yeah! fuck me!! I want you to breed my fucking ass!!" Brandon demanded.

Jason responded by fucking the gorgeous fem-boi harder. Brandon was in heaven... he had always wanted Jason's cock ever since he last took a bath with him when they were younger and seeing his wondrous tool. Even when he was a kid Jason always had a large cock... back then it was about six inches at about ten years old.

As he felt the dark skinned blond ram his baby-maker into his boy-pussy, Brandon felt complete, his first crush was finally fucking him. He had always loved the skater boy's physique and his natural blond hair and now he was taking his cock like a good fem-boi slut.

"Fuck your ass is tight." Jason said enjoying the slutty hole.

"I feel it!!! I'm cumming..." Brandon said knowing a few more pumps he would spooge all over the floor. Jason suddenly stopped and easily flipped the thin feminine figure over and began fucking him missionary style.

"Wait for me I'm almost there too." The blonde said as he kissed him. It wasn't long before they shot their load. Brandon felt his love's sperm fill his bowels as he shot all over his chest and their chins.

"You taste beautiful." Jason said as he licked up the cum and shared it with him through a kiss.

Arnie was balls deep inside Melika, and her sister was passed out beside them, she had a powerful orgasm and passed out a little bit ago.

"Fuck my cunny!!! Oh yes!! I wanna feel an orgasm like my sister did... Ahhhh!!!" She began screaming and Arnie knew she was close.

Sammy was trying to fit Vlad's ten inches into his tight little hole, he was able to fit some of it in but not all. Eve was kissing Vlad as she played with her pussy. "I love you uncle Vlad." she confessed.

"I love you too sweetheart," He kissed her back, "I love that you're such a slut now. I want to see you become an even bigger slut."

"Of course I will..." she said "when we get back to school can I suck your cock during a lesson?" Vlad was Eve and Brandon's home room teacher at school.

"Of course you can... actually Allie has already done it." He said

"What about Jason?" She asked innocently.

"Yup, remember when they were absent?" he said "you remember first Jason and then Allie the next day?"

"Oh yeah..." she said thinking back. "I wanna try that too." she said licking her fingers than kissing him. "Uncle Vlad why do you work when you're just as rich as daddy?" she asked

"That's easy I want to fuck students and corrupt teachers." he said "And I could write my horror stories over the summer."

"Oh ok, you need to introduce me to some of your conquests at school cause I want to be a good slut and fuck everyone that I can..." She looked over at Cindy and the others, now tied to their dogs. "And everything..." she said as she crawled over to to the "bitch" group and took a hold of Ansem's leash and prepped him to fuck her. Soon she was panting as the dog rode her.

Vlad smiled as he watched the sexy young tomboy crawl over to the "bitch" group and get mounted by his German Shepard. He slowly fuck Sammy as he looked over at his long time friend and former dorm mate and the older twin as she starting to go wild.

"Yesss!!! Ohhhhhh!!! Uhhhhh!!!!" Melika let out a scream as a powerful orgasm took her over. The girl collapsed into his chest going limp and passing out like her sister.

Vlad licked his lips as he got up and walked over to them and kneeled down to lick the little girl's soaked pussy and the beautiful shaft. Arnie smirked at the blond and pulled the passed out Melika off his cock, setting her next to her sister. Vlad began to suck the girl's sweet tasting juices off his friend's pole.

"Reminds you of college, right?" Vlad said as he took another long lick of the man's meat. Arnie nods as the very talented tongue of his friend danced around his sloppy dick. "Do you want to put that tasty piece of meat up my ass?" he asked as he held an arm around little Sammy's waist and bent over to present his ass to Arnie. "Come on Arn, you know you want to.." he teased.

"Ok V if you want it that badly." he said teasingly with the little teasing nickname he gave Vlad back in college. Arnie took hold of Vlad's hips and slammed his cock up into Vlad's ass, making the blond's cock go deeper into Sammy's delicious bubble butt.

"OH fuck!!! you don't waist time do you?" Vlad said loving the sensation of becoming instantly filled. "Ahh... oh fuck yeah! That's it Arn. Fuck me like you did in college!" he moaned deeply. His firm hands slipping around Sammy's waist and grabbed the blond boy's little cock and began to jerk him off while the other hand toyed with the young boy's balls.

-later, a bit before new years-

After they all had a round with each other, they all decided to cum together for new years. Toni was getting fucked by Jeremy while she ate out Allie she had a fresh load of cum in her curtsey of Arnie and she was savoring every bit of her dad's spunk and friend's juices.

Cindy was getting fucked by Jason while Vlad fucked his son's hole. Brandon was getting fucked by Ansem as he fucked Sammy's bubble butt.

Eve was getting pounded by Vader and the twins were taking Hercules and Shigure.

Arnie smiled as fucked his cum-dump wife and watched Kona taking Sarge's assault.

It was an orgy of skin and carnal passion the smell of sex was so strong that it could permeate the soul.

Time ticked away as the new year approached...5...

"I fucking love our family, I hope we get closer this year." Stated Arnie as he started to pick up the pace.

...4...

"My new year's resolution is to fuck and suck everyone at school." Eve declared.

"I just want to be prettier." Said Brandon.

"I want us to find more families to fuck." Vlad said bluntly

...3...

"I want to make my husband happy!!!" Screamed Sammy.

"I want to take bigger cocks." Cindy said flatly.

"I want to seduce our football coach." Jason said

...2...

"We want to be good doggy slut whores." the twins said eerily in unison.

"I want to see Vlad fuck my cheater of a husband and turn him into a cock hungry whore." Kona said not able to hide her spite.

"I want to have a baby." said Toni looking back at Jason.

"Me too." said Allie thinking the same thing.

"I can help with that." said Jeremy.

...1...

Ohhhh!!!! Happpiiiiieeee!!! New Yeeeeeiiii!!!! Uhhh... years....

With jumbled words, moans, groans and ample cum. The Hardstrongs (Arnie's family), the Alucards (Vlad's family) and the new family, the Wilsons (the Hawaiian girls) wel-cumed the new year.

The End (for realsies this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story all the way through and I hope you guys enjoyed the Hardstong family XD take care and Happy New Years.
> 
> **Oh and please if you liked this story please bookmark/kudos/comment it keeps me going... Thank You** 
> 
> And finally, now that all the characters are reveled... Who would you fuck?


End file.
